


Five More Minutes

by Random_ag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, The Other Man - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: prompt 27: Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other's lapprompt 43: A kiss pressed to the top of the headThere's some disadvantages, when you date an animator.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Five More Minutes

“Hm.”

Charlie hums back.

“Hmmm.”

“Five more minutes.”

A presence looms behind his head. There would be a shadow on the papers if the light came from behind him instead of in front of him.

“You already said that.”

“When you asked me I said ten minutes.”

“Five.”

“Ten.”

“Five.”

“These are the last frames for today, I swear. Just five more minutes.”

The young animator’s sorroundings are completely silent and still for approximately twelve seconds, drenching in the only sound of his pencil scratching its tip away against the paper.

Then Thaische scoots under his arm and plops on his lap.

Their head burrows into his neck, their hair tickling Charlie slightly and their arms trying to wrap around him. He smiles as he shifts to accomodate his partner to embrace them back, but without desisting: still his pencil waves back and forth to leave its grey marks, relentless and dutiful despite the sometimes jerky arms doing whatever they wish.

A stubborn pressure on his cheek makes the corners of his mouth perk up.

Another, and another again, and yet another.

It’s so distracting.

Oh, damnit.

Forget it.

Charlie turns his head to reply and finds himself caught.

It still baffles him how affectionate Thaische is. The kisses, the embraces, the constant search for his touch, it all feels so uncharacteristic of her; she was never keen on contact when they were children - she very much still isn’t, especially not with strangers. And yet right now her arms rest happily stiffened on his shoulders (her fingers surely curling and straightening behind his head, making biscuits the way cats like to) while she kisses him over and over, squirming contentedly as his free hand gently presses on her back.

“You’re slowing me down.” Charlie jokes.

Thaische displays not a single care by pressing her lips against his as soon as he’s finished speaking.

“I’ll need more time to finish-”

Kiss.

“Thaische, seriously-”

Kiss.

“Kàn zài lǎotiānyé de fènshang-”

Kiss.

His boyfriend laughs and quickly pushes his head down with his chin to stop the pleasant but a little forceful pacifying: “Ok, ok, you win! No more. See? Pen’s down, no more for tonight.”

“Hm.”

“Promise.”

“You best.”

Charlie laughs again - it’s a truly wonderful sound reverberating against Thaische’s ear - as he takes his glasses off to rest his eyes. He blinks them once, twice, thrice as they gaze at the deserted darkness around the luminous oasis offered by the lamp: he rubs his twitching eyelids with a groan.

“Ugh. Eyes hurt.”

“See?”

“See what?”

“I was right.”

About the fact that you should have stopped earlier, he means.

Charlie kisses the top of his head: “You were.”

It’s a little too dark to see it, but Thaische is smiling.


End file.
